


Good Thing

by sluttyten



Series: poly orgy [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I get that that's a spoiler but some readers have requested that TW, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Smut, just TW Pregnancy, probably the fluffiest part in the series?, the usual poly series tags if you've made it this far you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: after the bombshell realization in Traces of You you need to uncover the truth. this is the aftermath.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Series: poly orgy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Good Thing

Taeil didn’t know why you were being so clingy. He also didn’t care, you noticed as you settled in his lap, resting your head on his shoulder, and silently tucking your face into the warmth of his neck. He just circled his arms around your waist and held you as he continued talking to Haechan and Mark and Jisung. None of them said anything either as if this was all a perfectly normal occurrence. **  
**

You pretended like it was too.

Maybe if you pretended long enough that everything was perfectly normal, you could deny that what Ten had just said to you upstairs hadn’t completely shaken your world.

You couldn’t be pregnant. Could you? 

Of course, it was entirely a very real possibility. Despite being on birth control, there was still a slim chance of you getting pregnant. And you had a lot of sex, honestly, lots of semen inside of you too. And you weren’t perfect, you knew that there had been just a few times when you had accidentally skipped your birth control. Plus there were other things that could interfere with the effectiveness of your birth control, like certain medications. 

You shiver and sigh, your breath hitting against Taeil’s skin.

“Are you okay?” He asks you quietly.

You nod. 

Taeil readjusts his hold on you, tugging you closer, the perfect silent comfort that you need. You close your eyes and just try to escape your racing mind, but that inner silence only lasts a few moments.

Cool fingers touch the back of your neck. You open your eyes, hear Kun’s soft voice, “Can I talk to you?”

“She’s comfortable here, look at her.” Taeil says, his fingers digging almost protectively into the skin at your hip. “Do you have to talk now?”

You press your cheek to Taeil’s shoulder, let your eyes fall closed once more. “Not now, Kun. We can talk tomorrow. Please.” And this time when you look up at him, he nods. 

Before you can close your eyes again, you spot Mark frowning, the others looking curious as well, but you don’t offer up any explanation as Kun departs, traipsing back upstairs. 

Taeil didn’t ask what you were up to when you kept nuzzling into his throat, when your hand slid down his chest, resting right in his lap, when your hand started shifting, not like you were purposely touching him to get him aroused, but just touching him. He just keeps chatting with the younger members, until you daringly press your lips right to the juncture of his neck, grazing your teeth there.

Taeil leans away and looks down at you. He shakes his head, puts his hand over yours, pulls your hand away from him, and then carefully he extracts himself from under you, leaving you sitting on the sofa without him to keep you warm. 

You consider crawling over to Mark’s lap, because you love the way the blush heats his cheeks when you start acting cuddly and clingy. Not that he would mind if you were alone, but doing it in front of Haechan and Jisung would make him so adorably embarrassed.

Taeil leaves the conversation shortly after that, slipping out of the talk, and then trying to walk away. You follow, whining his name as you do.

Taeil turns his head, looking at you over his shoulder. “You’re in a weird mood. All quiet but craving intimacy? And then Kun wants to talk to you, but you deny him and then get even touchier with me? What’s up?”

You just grab for his hand. “I just... I’m... I want you, Taeil. I want to be with you so badly right now.”

Taeil seems like he sees some fault in your reason, but he doesn’t argue it, just holds your hand tighter, lets you reel yourself toward him, and then he keeps walking, heading upstairs with you. You can feel Mark’s eyes on the pair of you as you head upstairs. You just scatter light kisses over Taeil’s neck and shoulders.

You try to spin him around and kiss him on the stairwell, just wanting to have his honey-sweet kiss to melt into, to lose yourself in, but Taeil pulls away before you can really kiss him at all. He doesn’t look at you as you keep walking up the stairs, even when you pout and whine.

It’s only when you’re safely tucked inside Taeil’s room, the door shut behind you, that Taeil sits you on the edge of the bed and he looks at you, stands in front of you with his arms folded. “Okay, now will you really tell me what’s up with you?”

“I just want to forget.” You exhale, trying to stand up to kiss Taeil again, but he puts a hand to your shoulder. 

“Forget what? What’s going on?” 

“Nothing! I just want to forget how to think, okay? Sometimes it gets so exhausting to think all the time, don’t you agree? So just...” You grab the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to where you sit on his bed. “Fuck--” You spread your legs to welcome him easily between them. “Me, Taeil. Until I am just a brainless body for you to fuck.”

Taeil looks at you, his gaze searching yours for a few long seconds in which you think he’s about to back away and tell you no. 

And then he crashes into you, mouth hot and sharp against yours, fingers searching, dipping, diving beneath your clothes and pushing them away. His hands are on your tits before you realize it, and he pushes you onto your back.

“Oh, sorry.” Someone gasps at the door. 

Taeil pulls away, and you both look in the direction of the voice. Taeyong and Doyoung are both standing there, looking at the position you and Taeil are in.

Taeyong clears his throat. “We were going to ask if you wanted to watch--”

“Clearly they don’t,” Doyoung says, pushing Taeyong’s shoulder. “We should just go.”

But before he can tug Taeyong away by his sleeve, you touch Taeil’s arm, and he looks back at you. “You said you want to be fucked senseless, right?” He asks, and when you nod quickly, he grins and says, “Why don’t you two stay? You can join in.”

And then from outside the doorway, you hear Johnny’s voice. “Well, I want in too.”

He steps inside, following Doyoung and Taeyong, and then, to your surprise, there’s Ten and Kun also. 

“The three of us were coming to see if we could talk to you.” Kun explains. He closes the door behind him. “Well, Johnny hyung just tagged along, but Ten and I....”

Ten reaches for Johnny. “He wasn’t just ‘tagging along,’ I thought he’d be interested too. And now look, we found something really interesting. It’s been a bit since we had group sex, and god how I’ve missed it.” He drags on Johnny’s arm, snatches up Kun’s hand too, and brings them both closer to where you’re still on your back on the bed.

You reach over for Johnny, and as Taeil shifts slightly to the side, Johnny leans in, letting your hungry, needy lips find his. And while you’re busy with that, you feel hands undressing you the rest of the way, feel Taeil’s plush lips moving over your skin. The heat spreads through the tips of your fingers and toes. 

Johnny moans into the kiss when you reach for his belt loops, fingers searching along the line of his waistband to unfasten his pants. He pulls away, though you try to follow. A simple hand to the base of your throat is enough to get you to lie flat, docilely gazing up at him.

Beside you there’s a grunt, and you reluctantly tear your gaze away from Johnny’s warm brown eyes to see Kun on his back, Ten straddling him with a devious grin. The bed shifts when Taeyong climbs on, scooting toward the center of the bed, and he beckons you toward him. 

Johnny’s hand falls away, and you eagerly crawl forward, throwing yourself over Taeyong. His body--all sharp edges and surprising muscles--welcomes yours as your bare tits press against his, and your lips burn a line up his throat and along his jaw. His hands, long fingers grip at your shoulders and then slide down your arms, lacing his fingers with yours.

Someone else is touching you too, and you shiver in response to the fingers tracing the line of your spine all the way down to your tailbone, to the thin band of your panties. You feel the elastic snap against your skin, and you push back into the warmth of a palm on your bottom. Taeyong lets out a low moan at the same moment that you feel an accidental touch to your thigh, and when he moans again, you realize that you’re not the only one being touched.

You look back over your shoulder.

Kun grabs your hips, pulling you up onto your knees, and still Ten snakes his hand between Taeyong’s legs, teasing as he grins up at the pair of you. “Gotta get you nice and hard for her, hyung.”

Taeyong just bites back another sound, rolls his hips into Ten’s hand, and lets it go. 

“Relax, we want to take care of you,” Kun murmurs to you just as you feel his fingers dip inside your panties. Of course he finds you wet, already so slick from how badly you want this, want all of them to just take you and fill you up and make you forget. You don’t want to wait any longer, you just want to have at least one of them inside you.

Kun just glides his fingers through your wetness, the perfect tease. “What do you say we take these off of you?” Kun asks.

You start to complain when you feel him moving you off of Taeyong, turning you over onto your back beside the man, but then Kun sinks down between your legs, loops his fingers in the waistband of your panties, and starts to pull them down your legs. When you feel his warm breath between your legs, you close your eyes and bite your bottom lip in anticipation of his hot tongue working magic on your clit.

But then, nothing.

He chuckles, and you instead feel his lips on your thigh, moving farther away, down your leg, over your knee, your calf to your ankle. Your panties move with him, and soon they’re off one foot, dangling from the other ankle. And Kun slows down, kissing every last centimeter of the line down your calf to your ankle.

You whimper frustratedly, knotting your fingers in his hair, trying to push him away or at the least pull him closer to where you want him.

Kun tugs back, grinning even as he skims a kiss near your ankle. At last your panties slip off your foot, but Kun takes his time, kissing your ankle and slowly working up your calf to your knee. Beside you, Taeyong moans again and Ten giggles, you can hear him whispering to Taeyong, can all but see the way that Ten’s grinding their erections together.

“Kun, please. I want.... I want it.” You try to pull him up by the hair again, but he doesn’t budge. “Daddy, lick me, finger me, fuck me. Anything!” 

The bed sinks beside your head, and you cast a pleading gaze up at Doyoung. He’s entirely naked, and your eyes rake down his form--his broad shoulders and chest, his slender frame narrowing down to his hips, and his erection blushes between his legs. You can’t help licking your lips while looking at him.

“She just wants to be fucked, that’s what she told you, right, Taeil hyung?” Doyoung asks, and Taeil must nod somewhere in the room, because Doyoung smiles down at you then. “Yeah, she’s just desperately horny tonight. Wonder why? What made you need your pussy stuffed so badly?”

You can’t give him that answer, but you can open your mouth and try to sit up, try to reach his dick with your lips. 

Kun’s left off kissing a trail back up to your pussy, and when you’re just shy of Doyoung’s tip, Kun curls his fingers around your throat, pressing you down into the bed like Johnny had done just a handful of minutes ago. You whine again, straining up against his hand. Doyoung kindly offers you his finger, which you happily suck on.

For a moment it seems that Kun’s about to deprive you of that too, but then Ten calls his name.

“Kunny, come help me with Taeyong. He could use some teasing, leave our girl to Doyoung.” Ten just has to touch Kun’s arm then, and Kun slides away from you. 

Doyoung quickly fills the space between your knees. 

“You want to be filled up, baby girl?” Doyoung asks, stroking your hair. His voice and touch are both so tender. You nod, squeeze your knees against his hips, trying to urge him into you. “These past couple weeks finally catching up with you?”

It’s true, the past couple weeks you hadn’t really wanted any of the boys to touch you. You’d been sensitive and just not in the mood, but tonight, this is exactly what you need. 

“Yes, Doyoung.” You slip your hands over his ribs, digging your fingertips in, pulling him impossibly closer. “Kiss me?”

He happily obliges. 

You moan against his lips when Doyoung glides inside you, spreading you around his cock, pushing in deep. You stop thinking, set on only enjoying this feeling--your boyfriend inside you and kissing you. You think you succeed in absorbing all of his attention too.

Doyoung caresses your body, his hips gently rolling against yours, lips locked with yours, and he moans softly. He might not even notice Taeyong beside you getting a hickey the size of Jupiter sucked into his throat by Ten, moaning as Kun wets his cock with his pretty lips. Johnny sits in the chair beside the bed, legs spread, watching the events unfurling in front of him with a cool, sexy focus in his eyes.

The kiss breaks when you feel something warm and damp prod your cheek, sliding to the corner of your mouth, edging in against where Doyoung’s lips meet yours.

“Hyung?” Doyoung groans, sitting up, readjusting his hold on your hips, dragging them higher in his lap as he grinds his cock into you. “Really? You couldn’t wait your turn?”

Taeil just taps his cockhead impatiently against your lips again, and you let your mouth fall open. The sweet sound of Taeil’s moan as you lean up to take his cock in, is music to your ears. Doyoung makes another disgruntled noise, and one of his hands slides up from your hip to your chest, thumbing over your nipple. You groan, immediately reaching to push his hand away because your boobs are sensitive, and just Doyoung’s gentle touches hurt.

Taeyong gasps and whines, and you hear a low murmur from Kun, Ten’s devilish giggle, and then Taeyong sounds rise in pitch and frequency. You want to look at him, to see the moment when Kun and Ten pull him apart and send him crashing into an orgasm, but Taeil knits his fingers through your hair and begins thrusting into the wet heat of your throat.

“Mm, shit,” Taeil groans. “I’ve missed this. When was the last time we had an orgy like this? Eh, Johnny?”

Johnny grunts, and your eyes flick in his direction. He’s sitting with his legs spread wide, his hand slowly massaging his erection, eyes on the picture of you and Doyoung and Taeil, moving occasionally beyond you to the other three twisted together.

You hear Ten laughing again, Taeyong whimpering and crying out. 

Doyoung’s hand (once denied your tits) migrates down to your clit, his thumb circling that delightfully sensitive bud, tweaking it in a way that sends a delicious spike of heat deep into your belly. You can’t help but circle your hips, trying to get him in deeper, but at this angle that feels impossible.

You gag around Taeil when Doyoung pulls back suddenly, readjusting the position to finally give you what you want. He thrusts in deep, forcing the breath from your lungs right as Taeil fucks in so deep that your nose is crushed against his abdomen, his balls against your chin.

You’re choking, dripping spit and gasping for breath, when he pulls back. But there’s something so sexy about it. Taeil does it again, and Doyoung--the bastard--does it again too.

Being entirely filled from both ends, left breathless and full, feeling roughly used, is so hot, exactly what you’d wanted. You moan while you try to adjust to the girth of Taeil, letting him use your mouth as his personal toy.

When you lift your gaze up the length of Taeil’s body to lock your eyes with his, Taeil swears under his breath. 

The next time he pulls back, giving you the chance to breathe, you pout and beg, “Oppa, please.” You attempt to act cute, begging adorably for him to cum in your mouth, but the cute expression you try to pull is ruined when Doyoung roughly thrusts into you, hitting the spot just right so that your cute expression shatters into one utterly fucked out.

Taeil’s cum splatters your lips and tongue, his hand jerking over his length as Doyoung bounces you back on his cock, your face screwed up from the pleasure. 

You push forward hungrily, seeking Taeil’s tip to clean him up, suck him dry. He moans, pushing into your lips as you suck at him, his hips rocking slowly, teasing at your lips, not even letting you take in more of him than his sensitive pink head.

Doyoung, getting possessive the closer to his orgasm he gets, reaches around, pinches your jaw between his thumb and forefinger. You feel Taeil’s cum slick on your skin as Doyoung pulls your mouth away from the eldest member’s cock, and Doyoung pulls you upright, his body crashing against yours. 

You grasp his wrist tightly, squeezing his arm just as hard as he holds your jaw. You refuse to let go, even when Doyoung leans in and licks at the corner of your mouth, down to your chin. His tongue traces the sticky feeling on your skin brought about by Taeil’s cum and your drool. Your body goes hot, the feeling flashing like electricity through you, your orgasm the thunder that follows.

Your free hand flies to the side, seeking anything else to hold onto. You find Taeyong’s hand, and you hold on, squeezing tightly as Doyoung fucks you through your orgasm, his own leaking inside you more with each deep thrust. 

Doyoung finishes cleaning your face with his lips and tongue, presses one more kiss to your lips, another to your forehead, and then he draws away, leaving you feeling very empty, though you’ve barely had time to really feel it before Ten’s climbing over you, helping you sit up, and asking, “Are you okay? You good for more?”

You nod, feeling your vision blurring from the pleasure you’ve just finished experiencing. You want whatever he’s going to give you next. This hunger inside is insatiable.

Taeyong looks up at you as Ten helps you onto your knees to straddle Taeyong. Ten’s body presses up right behind yours, hot skin against hot skin, growing hotter when you feel Ten helping you to sit down right on Taeyong’s already sensitive cock. The poor thing twitches, dripping precum, achingly hard as Ten and Kun have just been teasing and edging him.

Gently, Ten helps you sink down, and Taeyong feels so good, fitting snugly inside you, filling in that emptiness after Doyoung. You sit firmly down on him, and Ten strokes your back, his palm pressing lightly between your shoulders, and you lean forward until your breasts brush Taeyong’s chest, your face hovers right above his.

Ten’s fingers probe at your pussy, one slipping inside to stretch you even more around Taeyong’s cock.

“You look so pretty right now,” Taeyong tells you quietly. He brings a hand up to your cheek, fingertips carefully brushing your hair back from your face even though it immediately falls forward again. “Your lips are looking all puffy from Taeil hyung, though.”

You moan, dropping your head forward so your forehead rests on his. Ten slips two fingers inside you, scissoring them alongside Taeyong’s cock.

“Bet you’ll feel so nice, so tight with Ten inside you too.” Taeyong grunts, his hips jolt up off the bed, plunging fully inside you. Ten snaps a hand down on your bottom, his fingers inside you wiggling as he scissors them apart. Taeyong moans, “Mm, fuck, you feel perfect, angel. I just want to cum, God. Why do you have to have two boyfriends who are such teases?” His head jerks to the side with a groan.

Ten’s pulled his fingers out, but you feel something bigger prodding at your pussy. His voice is soft as he tells you, “Let me know if it’s too much.” And then he’s slowly pushing his hips forward, spreading your pussy to take him and Taeyong. The stretch burns but not necessarily in a bad way. You can take it, especially for the reward of having both of them in you.

Taeyong pants beneath you, his eyes screwed shut. You feel his cock throbbing. Every part of him from his face to his body language, his breathing and the hoarse whine that echoes from his throat, tells you everything you need to know about how desperately Taeyong wants to cum. 

He deserves it, you think. Putting up with Kun edging him was marvelous, especially as long as he’d done it. 

When Ten finally bottoms out, you feel full to bursting, your core is alive with fire, and you just want one of them to move. But Ten holds still, achingly still.

“Yongie hyung,” Ten’s smile is evident in his voice, and you just know that his nose is scrunching up as he brings a hand around to stroke Taeyong’s hair. “Cum with me inside her. I know you want to.”

Taeyong moans, a long keening whine. He bites his bottom lip so hard you’re afraid he might break the skin. Ten reaches around you, his chest hot and sweaty against your back, and you look down as his hands come to Taeyong’s chest. He pinches each of Taeyong’s nipples, twisting slightly.

His hips jolt and rock, his load shooting into you as his whole body shakes. Ten starts moving as soon as Taeyong’s finished, and the sweet feel of them both inside you plus Taeyong’s warm cum sets off a chain reaction in you. The heat blooms and spreads, your orgasm swelling fantastically, you push back on both of their cocks, and feel your heart pounding against your breastbone.

Taeyong manages to sit up, his lips on your neck. His hand comes up to caress your hip, moving around to attempt to cup your ass, letting it fill his palm, and he moans. Between your pussy pulsating around him, Ten’s cock stroking right alongside his, Taeyong shivers and moans with oversensitivity.

You moan. “Ten, god. Please cum, I want to feel you cum in me too.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you want to be bred like a bitch full of pups.” Ten groans. He leans closer, his lips touching your ear as he says,“You’re already probably knocked up, but you want more, don’t you?” 

From the side of the bed, Johnny swears and moans. You’d almost forgotten about him, too lost in the excitement of what was happening right around you. 

Ten laughs. “You like that, John? Our girlfriend all big and beautiful with our babies. Maybe one for each of us?”

“No, not that.” You say, twisting slightly within Ten’s arms. “Stop.” That’s too real, too close to the situation that you want to forget.

Ten backs off, putting a placating hand on your arm. “I’m sorry. Do you want to keep--?”

“Just make it up to me.” You groan, leaning back with your head resting on his shoulder. “I told Taeil to fuck me brainless. Do that.”

Ten drops his mouth to your throat, sucking at the sensitive skin there, and he lowers his hand down between your legs, running his finger in circles over your clit as he rocks his hips forward, and now Taeyong’s starting to move again, twitching inside you, thrusting in perfect rhythm, and you feel your body lighting up and tingling sensitively again.

You go limp when this orgasm breaks through you, and you slump forward against Taeyong’s chest. His arms go around you, and both he and Ten thrust a handful of times more before they spend themselves. Ten pulls out, and you feel his cum sticky over your ass and lower back. Taeyong cums once more inside you, and you just rest your cheek over his heartbeat, listening to the music of their moans, drowning in the tingling of oversensitivity.

Your eyes roll back in your head at some point, so you don’t see which of them pulls you off of Taeyong, laying you gently on your back. Which of them it is that paints your body with kisses, paying special attention to your breasts, kisses so light and loving that it doesn’t hurt, and his fingers gathering up the cum between your legs before pushing it back inside you. Your breath catches in your throat, another orgasm fluttering through you on his fingers.

“So pretty, so good.” Johnny murmurs, his breath flushing over your skin, so you know that he’s the one touching you like this. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart.”

And when he presses his tip inside you, you reach for his hands, scratching your nails across the backs of his hands. He pauses. You’re so sensitive and he’s so big; it’s a lot to take him right now, but you breathe for a few seconds and then Johnny pushes in more and more, giving you his cock inch by inch.

And then even when he’s fully inside of you, you find that you want more. You mean what you said to Taeil earlier, you want to be fucked until you can’t think. To be fucked brainless by these men you love until you can completely forget that earlier tonight Ten and Kun heavily suggested to you that you might just be pregnant which is the most terrifying thing that has happened to you.

“More.” You beg, and your voice comes out hoarse. “Just fuck me, Johnny. Be rough, I don’t care. I can take it.”

And you can take it, it’s what you want.

But Johnny pulls out of you. You could cry. Tears actually do spring to your eyes, but before they have the chance to spill, you feel his fingers digging into your thighs, and you’re dragged to the edge of the bed, roughly turned over onto your belly, and you feel Johnny lining up behind you.

Fuck, the way it feels when he just rails into you, his hips flush with your ass, thrusting into you, letting his need take over, with nothing else left. It feels so good. Your mouth falls open, cries of pleasure dripping from your lips, loud enough that the rest of the house can probably hear, but you don’t care. Your vision blurs, making the spot where Ten and Taeyong are cuddling muddled in your eyes.

Doyoung is reclined against the pillows, lazily jerking off again. Taeil’s on his belly, facing you, watching your face. You can’t see Kun at that moment, but you suspect he’s standing to the side behind you.

Your fingers twist in the bedsheets, and you press your face into the soft material too, hoping that it will somewhat muffle the sounds that you no longer have the energy to even attempt to keep to yourself. 

Johnny grunts, groans, and swears, thrusting into you so deeply that you’re helplessly pushed up bit by bit on the bed.

He’s balls deep inside you, continuously trying to push in deeper, when he cums, fucking his load as deep into you as it can go. He groans as he pulls out, and you can feel the cum oozing out of you.

You feel so used up and dirty, but in the best possible way, and when Johnny slaps his hand against your ass, pushes your legs farther apart and says, “Kun, fuck her,” you love it even more.

Kun thrusts right into you, smoothly with how lubed you are by cum, how stretched you are from their cocks. You can do nothing but moan wantonly, drooling onto Taeil’s sheets. He thrusts a few times and then pulls out. “Share her with me.”

And then there’s another cock gliding into you. You cry out again, your moan turning almost into a gurgle.

Again, it’s only a few thrusts before he pulls out of you, and Kun steps back in. They play this game, each fucking into you for a few seconds before switching off, using you like their toy to get off, and you fucking adore it, but you haven’t figured out who else has entered the room, who else is fucking you with Kun. You don’t have the energy to look over your shoulder and see.

“Shit, she’s so loose.” He groans at last, and you recognize him by his voice. Hendery. “Oh fuck.” 

He switches off with Kun again, and Kun groans. “I’m close, but I don’t want to cum yet. You keep her.”

So Hendery thrusts back into you again, slick cock entering you with ease. There’s no slight resistance even, and your body is beyond orgasming at this point, just constantly overwhelmed by the pleasure, you’re just dripping helplessly onto the floor as Hendery keeps going, your moans dissolving into just noise.

Kun swears, and he’s not even in you when he cums, but you feel him step closer, his knuckles brushing your ass as he jerks off, his semen dripping onto Hendery’s cock as the younger continues plowing into you, though after that moment, when he’s fucking you with Kun’s cum on his cock, Hendery doesn’t last much longer either, even as he tries pulling out and switching up his rhythm to hold off a bit longer.

As soon as Hendery pulls out, you can’t even try to hold the multiple loads inside you. You can’t do anything except lay there in the overwhelmed state you’re in. Cum and whatever else drips from you. Your body sticks to the sheets from sweat, drool, and tears (and more cum).

It’s Johnny’s tender touch that peels you from the foot of the bed, his arms that secure you to his chest. He carries you from the room, down the hallway to one of the other rooms. He places you on a bed and disappears, and whenever he comes back however long later, he wipes you down with a damp cloth.

Taeyong comes into the room, settles down on the edge of the bed, lifts your head to pillow it on his thigh, and he helps you drink a few mouthfuls of water. He kisses your forehead and brushes his fingers through your hair, whispering to you, and Johnny joins in after he’s finished cleaning you. 

“You were amazing, sweetheart,” Johnny says as he pulls a sheet up over you. “You should get some rest now, okay? We’re going to make you breakfast in the morning, whatever you’d like. Or maybe lunch, you’re probably exhausted. Just sleep now. Okay?”

And your eyes do close, but before they’re shut, you’re already drifting off into dreams.

Jungwoo teases you when your stomach begins gurgling. You can’t help it. You’ve been feeling sick since about mid-morning, and in between running into the bathroom to puke and then just curling back up into bed, you were trying to watch YouTube videos with Jungwoo. 

But now the noise coming from you is one of hunger, which makes sense given how you’ve certainly emptied your stomach. 

“Hungry, baby?” Jungwoo puts his hand on your belly, rubbing it gently as it growls. “Do you want to eat?”

You don’t really know. You’re afraid that the second you put something inside your stomach, it’ll be rejected, and you’ll just find yourself hanging your head over the toilet bowl again. 

It’s been a week since that night when Ten and Kun implanted that thought in your mind. 

Pregnant.

You still didn’t want to believe it. But now, here you are, facing what is most likely morning sickness. You’d searched a bit around online, looking up symptoms of pregnancy, and it scared you to see that several of the things lined up with experiences you were having. And it terrified you because you didn’t really want it to be true.

Your stomach growls again, and this time Jungwoo throws his legs over the edge of the bed, carefully extracting himself from where he’s tangled with you. “I’ll go grab you something to eat. Don’t move.”

And you don’t want to move. Staying curled there in the warm sheets of Jungwoo’s bed, the material still smelling of fabric softener since you’d only pulled the clean sheets out of the machine a few hours before to assist Jungwoo in freshening up his section of the bedroom.

But as you lie there, thinking about what he’s going to bring you to eat, you feel the curl of nausea in your belly again, rising inside you, and you throw yourself from the bed, dashing to the bathroom down the hall. You just manage to throw the door open and reach the toilet before you’re heaving again.

Someone passing by the bathroom steps inside. You don’t see who it is, but you feel his fingers gathering your hair back from your face, his cool touch feeling heavenly against your warm skin. He just sits there with you until you’re finished, and when you press your cheek to the cool porcelain, you finally open your eyes.

Yuta strokes your hair, reaching for the toilet paper beside him, and he tears off a wad, and gently wipes at the corners of your mouth and your chin.

“I keep hearing you run in here,” he says, “Do you want some tea? I know some tea that might help.”

You’re about to tell him no, that you’re fine without, but then you feel a burning sensation, the tightening of your belly. Luckily this time you only spit into the toilet. 

“Tea sounds good.” Your voice is hoarse. 

Yuta helps you to your feet, flushes the toilet, he hands you a cup to rinse your mouth out with water, then walks with you back to Jungwoo’s room. 

Once you’re settled in the bed, Yuta kisses your forehead. “I have to run to the store to grab the tea, but I’ll be back soon. Anything else you need?” You shake your head, sinking lower in the sheets, drawing them up to your nose and relaxing as you inhale.

When Jungwoo returns to his room with food, you just wrinkle your nose and tell him that you don’t think you’re actually up for eating anything after all. He shrugs, slips back in beside you, and eats what he brought as you keep watching videos together.

You’re dozing against Jungwoo’s shoulder when Yuta comes into the room again some time later. He’s carrying a steaming cup of tea. 

“Orange ginger mint,” Yuta passes it carefully into your hands. “Let it cool a bit before you drink it.” He settles on the edge of the bed beside you, his hand resting tenderly on your knee as he watches for a moment what you and Jungwoo are watching. When the video draws to a close, you sip at the tea, feeling its soothing heat swirling down to your belly. Yuta drums his fingers on your leg. “Do you like it?”

You nod. “It tastes good.” 

Yuta smiles. “Good. I also bought a few other things for you. I put them in your bag in Taeil’s room.”

“Thank you, Yuta.” You lean over, brush a kiss to your sweet boyfriend’s cheek. 

He leaves not too long later, and shortly after that, Mark comes in to join. 

Snuggled between the two of them--Jungwoo being all clingy, Mark just happy to have you resting your head against his heart--you feel perfectly content. Yuta’s tea did the job, easing your nausea. You don’t want to move, but as the day grows later and later, you know that you need to head home, back to your own apartment which you’ve seen less and less of over the past few weeks, spending most times that you’re not at work here at the house with the boys.

But you do have to work early in the morning, and staying here at the house tonight just doesn’t seem like the best choice.

Jungwoo’s asleep by the time you finally make the move to go.

Mark groans, pleading with you to not leave.

“I have to, Mark. All my stuff for work is at my place. And if I’m paying to live there I should probably try to at least sleep there every now and then, right? Plus I have work in the morning, and my poor cat is probably lonely” You laugh, trying to climb over him while prying Jungwoo’s fingers from the edge of your shirt. 

“Your cat is probably glad to have the place to himself. He thinks he’s king of the jungle. And why do you still live there?” Mark asks quietly. “Why don’t you just move in here?”

You stare at him for a long moment. “Move in here?” 

He nods. “Yeah, I mean, you’re pretty much here all the time anyway. I don’t know about everyone for sure, but I’m pretty sure, like, we’d all really enjoy having you live here with us.”

“Mark...” You finally get Jungwoo’s fingers off your shirt. You stumble a bit as you move over Mark, and he reaches up to steady you, his pretty doe eyes still gazing imploringly at you. “How would that work? Me, living here? Where would my space be? You’ve all already got your own rooms, where would I fit?”

“Taeil’s room.” Mark says without a moment of hesitation. “That’s usually where your stuff is anyway. And you sleep in that bed the most, right? It would be so easy, you living here with us. But I understand if you don’t want to.” He suddenly looks away and rubs the back of his head. “Like, there’s a lot of us, you probably do want your freedom, some space from us sometimes.”

There’s a few seconds of silence as you think it over. It would be nice to move in, to get to live here with the men you love.

“Do you really want me to move in?” You ask softly.

Mark nods, his gaze jumping back to your face. “Yes! I love you, so having you around all the time, it just makes all of this feel more permanent, like it’s so real, like we’ve actually got a plan as to where our path will lead. I know this whole entire relationship has been incredibly unconventional, but, shit, baby. I--I look at you, and I see a future with you that I want. You moving in here is the first step to a future.”

Your belly flutters, every cliched butterfly waking inside you, and you feel yourself smiling at Mark. He doesn’t know about this worry in the back of your mind, this unacknowledged possibility of a very possibly real future potentially inside you. But what he’s saying, it’s enough to bring happy tears to your eyes.

Mark wants a future with you. Whatever else happens, you know that.

You bend down to kiss him, and he makes a sound of surprise, but kisses you back. 

“Is that a yes?” Mark asks, his voice dipping low into a whisper.

“I’ll think about it.” You whisper back, kissing him again. When you pull back, Mark’s grinning. “But tonight, I really should go home.”

He keeps smiling. “Alright, text me when you get home.” He holds onto your hand though, even as you try to walk away, his thumb stroking over your knuckles. “Be safe, baby.”

Taeil’s room is empty when you walk inside to fetch your things, and as you crouch down to pick up your bag, you see the small sack that Yuta must have tucked inside earlier from the store.

At the top of the small bag is a bag of chocolate, a container of the tea he’d made for you, some more chocolate, and when you pull out that one to get a better look, a sticky note falls off, fluttering to the floor.

You pick it up to read it, blinking the tiredness out of your eyes to better read Yuta’s handwriting. 

“ _Don’t be mad at me._ ” The note reads. “ _I just thought you might want it._ ”

You don’t understand why he thinks you might be mad about the chocolate, but then you pull the bag open a little more and see what the note was referring to. 

Tucked there in the bottom of the little bag, buried beneath the chocolate and tea and a few other small things that you can’t even focus on, is a box containing a pregnancy test. 

Your body flushes with heat and a different sort of nausea tightens your belly. You shove the chocolate back into the bag, pushing it as deep into your bag as you can get it. You quickly close your overnight bag, heave it onto your shoulder, and rush from the room. Hendery hops out of the way as you barrel past him down the stairs, and you barely hear him call out in question.

Doyoung, Renjun, Jeno, Johnny, and Jaemin are sitting around watching a movie together, and they all turn to look as you blow by them. You nearly bounce off of Yuta as he appears from the kitchen. You spin away, facing the room, you announce, “Goodnight, I’m going back to my place.”

Yuta says your name, and you feel his fingertips graze your arm, but you step away, feeling warmth rushing to your face, nervous and fearful tears bursting to your eyes as you hurry to the door, shove your feet into your shoes, and duck out into the night.

The bag with the chocolate and the test sits heavy in the bottom of your bag, undisturbed except for when you’d dug out the container of tea to brew yourself some the morning after that night. You didn’t want to think about it. 

Did you really need to take the test? Maybe if you ignored all of this, it would just go away? But even when you think it, you realize how silly that is. Of course it won’t go away. If anything, it’s becoming more real.

Not to mention, your behavior lately is clearly beginning to worry your boyfriends. Just two days after your hurried departure from the house, you’d met up with WinWin on your lunch break. You were just pushing your food around, stomach still a bit sensitive from that morning’s bout of nausea, when WinWin cleared his throat and said, “For some reason, Yuta and Mark both think that you’re angry with them.”

“I’m not!” Your utensils clink loudly against the dish.

“No?” WinWin cocks his head to the side, but stares down at his food. “Maybe you should tell them that. I heard Mark saying that he asked you to move in with us, and he thinks that upset you, especially when he heard how you acted when you were leaving the other night. Yuta won’t tell anyone what he thinks he did wrong.”

You shake your head, and it takes a moment to swallow down your emotions, to try to push the words out around the knot in your throat. “He didn’t do anything wrong. I’m not angry with either of them. Or with any of you. I think I’m just upset with myself, more than anything. But don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

Beneath the table, WinWin’s foot knocks against your ankle. “I feel like that’s not true. You’ve been different for a couple weeks now, especially over the last several days. Whatever’s upsetting you, you can talk about it.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, and that’s just upsetting me even more.” You huff out, poking at your food once more. “Can we talk about something else?”

The table falls silent, but then after a beat, WinWin says, “So, you know we’d all love to have you move in, right? Lucas was just complaining the other day that he hated your place, because he dropped you off there one night, and he saw a couple skeezy guys hanging out nearby. Not the best neighborhood, right?”

You shrug. “It does the job. A roof over my head, place to sleep.”

WinWin’s hand falls over yours. “You can have that with us too. A roof, as many different beds to sleep in as you’d like, a whole group of guys who just want to love you and make you happy, make sure you’re cared for. Move in with us.”

You bite at your lip nervously, contemplating it.

“Can I tell you a secret?” WinWin asks after a moment. He laces his fingers with yours, and your heart jumps at the intimate move. WinWin isn’t one to often initiate physical affection like this; rarely does he want to be touched by anyone, even you, when in public. But here he is, holding your hand while you eat together in public. 

You nod, knowing that whatever he’s going to say must be good.

“The secret is that it’s no secret that we all love you so much. Just move in with us. Don’t worry about it. We all want you in our lives, and having you living with us just has you more firmly with us. We want you. Think about it if you need to, but just know that we want you there.”

And later as you’re walking back to work, and WinWin’s traipsing along at your side, you stop, snag his sleeve, and you ask, “Can I tell you a secret too? One you swear you won’t share?”

WinWin frowns as he looks into your eyes. “I swear I won’t tell.”

Your heart pounds harder, faster, rising up until you can barely speak around the feeling of your heart in your throat. But you close your eyes and push the words out.

“I think I’m pregnant.”

Silence welcomes your words, but just the act of having said them makes you feel better. The admission leaves you feeling lighter, your racing heart eases a bit, though still certainly beating harder than normal. You nervously keep your eyes closed, not wanting to see WinWin’s reaction.

But then you feel his palm on your cheek, cupping your face. You hear a breathy laugh, one of surprise and awe. And then, “Really? That’s, uh, honestly really unexpected, though I guess it shouldn’t really be. Have you not told anyone else?”

You open your eyes then. 

WinWin looks happy, though when you meet his gaze you can see his mind is whirring away in there. But he’s smiling, holding you in his hand, looking at you like you’re this amazing and precious gift.

“I haven’t told anyone yet, no. But Ten and Kun are the ones who first put the thought in my mind, and since then I’m thinking they’ve got to be right. And Yuta also definitely thinks I’m... pregnant. The other day when I kept getting sick, he bought a pregnancy test and just, like, hid it in my bag.” You look away from him and scuff your toes across the ground.

“Is that why he thinks you’re mad at him?” WinWin brushes his thumb over your cheek. “Have you taken the test yet?”

You shake your head. “No, I’m too nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous. It might be a bit scary right now, but you’ve got all of us, right? We’re here for you, whatever happens. Whatever the result is, whatever you choose to do next, we’re here for you.” He smiles again, such a soft, tender expression on his face that you can’t resist pressing forward to kiss him. WinWin smiles even more into the kiss, and when you fall back, he follows, keeping it going for another few moments until a vibration in your pocket reminds you that you need to get back to work.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” WinWin vows as he leaves you a block away from your job. “But keep me updated. If you want me there when you take the test, or if you need anything else---”

You feel loads lighter when you walk back into work, but then later a different weight settles in your belly. Yes, you’ve finally spoken your thoughts into existence, you’ve confided in WinWin, but now what? Do you take the test? Do you tell the others before you take the test or after? And then, who are you going to tell first?

As far as you can tell, WinWin keeps his word. He doesn’t tell any of the others, but when you come over to the house any time over the next week or so, he seeks you out and sits close to you. If the others find it strange that WinWin keeps holding your hand, giving you little kisses, they don’t call it out.

You decide that, in order to ease Mark’s worries that he made you angry with his comments about you moving in, you agree to move in with them the following month when your lease on your apartment is up. Mark pins you to his bed when you tell him, and he scatters kisses all over your body until you’re laughing and moaning, torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer as his kisses tickle. 

And then there’s Yuta who watches you cautiously from the corner of his eye, as if he’s still worried that he offended you or something when he bought you that test. 

So it’s you that has to make the move and approach him. It takes another week, but you do it.

Yuta’s sitting in the back of their house, soaking in the late afternoon golden rays of sunlight. He’s reading, looking like some kind of sexy uni scholar, all his golden skin in the radiant lighting, his hair tucked behind his ears, and he looks up from his book when you sit down in front of him. 

“I was just a bit freaked out that night, not angry with you. I didn’t want to think about what you were suggesting, but over the last few days, it’s just.... becoming more and more of a real possibility.” You admit to him quickly and quietly, casting quick glances up at the windows along the back of the house, hoping none of them are open, that there are no ears eavesdropping on this conversation.

“Did you take it?” Yuta asks you just as quietly. 

You shake your head. “I’ve been nervous and scared. So, no.”

“Just take it,” Yuta shrugs. “You’ll know then, one way or the other. Wouldn’t it be better to know for sure if you are pregnant?” He glides his thumb over the edges of the pages of his book, and the fluttering sound soothes you a bit more. “Don’t be scared.”

So you take a deep breath and stand up. “Fine. I’ll be right back.”

The box is still buried in the bottom of your bag, and it takes only a few moments to dig it out. The house is quiet and half-empty. Most of the members are working, the rest are out doing their own thing; judging by the singing echoing from the uppermost floor, Doyoung’s home, showering.

You use the bathroom on the ground floor of the house. Your hands shake as you open the box, as you do everything you’re supposed to. Your heart pounds and your breath comes out a bit unevenly as you sit there on the edge of the toilet in the bathroom and wait for the time to run out, for the result to show. 

Maybe you wait too long, your eyelids glued together by anxiety, because eventually Yuta comes knocking on the door, calling your name. “Are you okay?”

You don’t even look at the test, you rise from where you’re sitting, standing on shaky legs as you open the door. Yuta looks at your face, then looks past you, but you know he can’t see the result from there. “I haven’t looked yet.”

He takes your hand, and together you turn to the edge of the sink, to the little stick resting on top of the box. 

_Positive_

You spin, throwing yourself into Yuta’s arms, hiding your face against his shoulder. He swears in Japanese, his arms tighten around you. 

“This is a good thing,” he tells you, murmuring the words into your hair. “You’re pregnant; it’s a good thing.”

_Is it?_ You want to ask, but your voice has abandoned you. _Is being pregnant a good thing when in a relationship like this?_

“Don’t tell anyone.” You finally manage to say after what feels like forty minutes, but couldn’t actually be much longer than two minutes. “Please. I want to tell all of the others. And I need -- I need to think about this.”

Yuta pulls back then, looking down into your eyes. “Think about it? About what? Do you not want a baby?”

“I do, I think.” You sigh. “I’m just not sure now is the right time. Your careers. The confusion of this relationship, like, really, Yuta. I’m pregnant, and there are fourteen different men who could be the father. That’s... major, isn’t it? Like, you’re acting excited and happy. So did WinWin when I told him that I thought I might be, but if neither of you are the father, are you still going to be so happy with me having and keeping this baby?”

Yuta frowns, and he captures your hands, brings it up to his lips. He presses his lips to your palm, and he thinks for a moment. “If you want this baby, I’m here for you. I’ll love any baby you have because I love you. I don’t care if I’m the father or not, a real man can raise and love a child that isn’t his by blood. And if you don’t want this baby, then I support that decision too. It’s your choice. I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want, that you’re not ready for.”

“Do you mean it?” 

Yuta nods, his face sincere. “Of course I do. I love you.” His face breaks out in a grin then, and he says, “So does this mean that you’re definitely moving in with us?”

You laugh too. “Of course. I told Mark already that I think it’s a great idea. I guess that’s some more news we’ll need to share with everyone.”

Yuta slips his arms down around your waist. In an excited voice that fills the bathroom, Yuta says, “Everyone should be here for dinner tonight. No schedules except the one where Kun, Jaehyun, Taeil, and Jaemin were all told that they’re making dinner for us specifically because we don’t have any schedules. So it’s the perfect time to tell everyone that you’re moving in. And that you’re pregnant.”

“Shh!” You laugh, leaning up on your toes to kiss him quiet, but before you can quite do that, you hear something else.

A choked-off gasp from right outside.

“You’re what?!” 

Your head snaps up and you see Doyoung standing there in the open doorway of the bathroom, his hair dripping still onto his shoulders, soaking through his shirt. He blinks at you, mouth hanging open in surprise. 

“Did you just say...?”

You untangle yourself from Yuta, and step closer to Doyoung, putting a hand on his arm. “Doyoung!”

“Are you...?” His eyebrows draw together.

You feel Yuta place a reassuring hand on your back, and you take a deep breath, then say, “I just took a test, and it came back positive, which honestly shouldn’t be a surprise. I’m late by a couple weeks, nauseous half the day, I have weird cravings already.”

Doyoung looks like he’s trying to look like he’s not freaking out, but his eyes are still wide, and even though he’s closed his mouth now, you can tell that in spirit his jaw is on the floor. 

“Why don’t you go sit down?” You suggest, stepping out of the bathroom, and guiding him by the arm over to the sofas. Yuta follows, chuckling at Doyoung’s reaction. 

“I’m sorry,” Doyoung apologizes a few moments later after he seems to have better wrapped his head around this. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Me neither.” You laugh, resting your head on his shoulder. “I’m still processing, but I think I’ve known for a while. I was just denying it.”

And you do find that the more you sit here in the aftermath of reading the positive on the test, you do find it a bit easier to think about. It is a relief, much like Yuta had suggested it would be. Knowing that you are pregnant is a weight of uncertainty lifted from your shoulders.

“Are you going to keep it?” Doyoung asks after a little while. “Like, that’s a baby.” He looks down at your stomach, as if there’s anything to see yet.

“I don’t know. I need to think about it. Do you think I shouldn’t?”

Doyoung shrugs. “It just seems a bit strange, bringing a child into all this. And especially not knowing which of us is the father. I love kids, I’ve always wanted one, a daughter and a son, but I don’t know about this.”

“Very helpful,” Yuta rolls his eyes. “I think it’s totally her choice. Or, I guess, we could wait until the kid’s born, do a paternity test, and then her and whichever of us is the winner of that race can make the decision to keep it or put it up for adoption.”

“You can do a paternity test before birth,” Doyoung mumbles, dropping his face forward into his hands, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. “I thought you were on birth control. How did this happen?”

“Birth control isn’t always 100% effective, you know. Even with me using birth control, there’s still a chance of this happening. A very, very low chance, but it’s not impossible.” You stare at Doyoung and his worried state, the emotions pouring off of him, and what you’re mostly getting right now is worry and frustration. So you ask, “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Doyoung says.

Yuta reaches around you to hit Doyoung’s arm. “Don’t call our girlfriend stupid.”

“I didn’t mean--!” Doyoung groans and looks at you. “Of course I’m not mad at you. I’m just thinking about this. Thinking about how the others are going to react.”

“It’ll be mixed reactions, I suppose. That’s why I’m planning to tell everyone on my own. The last thing I want is for one of you to go telling one of the others that I’m pregnant, and then him thinking that I didn’t want to tell him for some reason. Or that because you found out before him that it means that you’re more special to me than him. So can you keep this to yourself for now, Doyoung?”

Doyoung promises, sealing it with him wrapping you up in a tight hug, squeezing you against his chest until you’re squirming to be released. Yuta leaves to go fetch his book from where he left it outside, and when he returns he curls up on the recliner chair nearby, once more reading his book.

You continue to stay there with Doyoung, laying against his chest. The damp material of his shirt dries against your cheek, the comforting heat coming off his skin warms you, and Doyoung just combs his fingers through your hair, and starts talking to you about other things, babbling about the latest drama that he’s watching, telling you a story about something that happened while he was practicing the day before. Occasionally he’ll randomly cut himself off to say in a wondrous tone, “You’re pregnant,” before continuing. He shows you pictures his mom sent him from the trip she and his dad are taking. Doyoung talks until you start to doze off.

You wake up some time later to find Kun in front of you. He apologizes quietly, “I didn’t mean to wake you.” And you realize he’s just laid a blanket over you and Doyoung, who has also fallen asleep at some point. “Are you staying for dinner? I’m cooking tonight.”

You nod, and start to sit up. “I’m staying.” A yawn puts your next words on hold, but then you say, “Also, I decided I’m going to move in. I don’t really have any reason not to move in, and a few new things have managed to convince me that moving in with all of you would be the best choice. And I have something else important to tell you.”

Kun smiles, watching closely as you seem to be searching for the right words to say. So he speaks up instead, asking you, “Are you pregnant? Like Ten suspected?”

Again, you nod. “I took a test earlier, and I want to tell each of you myself. So far only you, Doyoung, and Yuta know, so please don’t tell anyone else. Even Ten.”

“I promise I won’t tell.” He grins brightly. “This is exciting. Like, I figured this must be it, how could you not be pregnant with the way you’ve been lately, getting sick and just acting a bit different. This is really amazing, my love.” Kun can’t stop smiling, and it makes you smile too. “I’m going to start dinner now,” Kun tells you. “You should go back to sleep, get all the rest you need.”

You don’t manage to fall back asleep; now that you’re awake, your mind refuses to think about anything but being pregnant and telling the boys and what this means for all of you and how they’ll react and how you’ll do this and when you’ll tell your parents and what the boys will say and which of them is the father? All of these anxious thoughts run in circles around your mind.

The worries only slow their laps in your head when Ten and WinWin enter the house together. Both of them look worn out after spending their day practicing choreography together, and WinWin collapses to the floor almost right after taking off his shoes. He stretches out on the floor, while Ten stands above him, rolling his shoulders, trying to relax some.

Doyoung doesn’t even stir when you leave him to go to them, but Ten drapes his arm over your shoulders, welcoming you into his side. “You look sleepy,” he tells you. “Were you napping?”

You nod. “Mmm, I was talking with Doyoung earlier, and we fell asleep.”

“Yeah,” Ten’s nose crinkles mischievously. “Talking to Doyoung can do that to you sometimes.”

You pinch his side, and Ten squirms. WinWin watches the two of you, but doesn’t say a word until you look at him, and you say, “So, there are some updates that I think you should both be aware of.”

“Are you moving in?” WinWin asks. 

“Yes, and something else.” You reach up to play with Ten’s fingers, a nervous habit that he doesn’t seem to mind at all. “So, Ten, you remember that night when you reminded me how late my period is?” You feel him go stiff, his head snapping toward you, eyes laser-focused on your lips as they form the next words: “You were definitely onto something, because I took a test earlier, and it came out positive, so, I guess that means that I am pregnant.” 

You look between Ten and WinWin. 

WinWin grins, just as happy now as when you told him that you thought you might be. Ten’s face goes slack, but you don’t think he seems displeased by the news, just caught off-guard, like you’re sure all of them will find the news.

“I haven’t told many of you all yet, so if you could just not say anything to anyone else yet.” WinWin nods again, reaching for your hand to squeeze your fingers, reaffirming his previous promise. Ten gulps, but he agrees, “Of course.”

You don’t plan to tell all of them that day. It felt important to tell Yuta, Kun, Ten, and WinWin though, as they’d all been a part of this already. Doyoung had just so happened to walk in on that moment, otherwise he probably wouldn’t have found out until you were ready to tell each of your boyfriends. 

So as the house fills over the next couple hours, you just settle back in on the sofa, shaking Doyoung awake after a bit. Jaehyun, Taeil, Jaemin all come home, moving into the kitchen to join Kun where he’s already begun cooking dinner. Soon the home is filled with the raucous voices of your boyfriends and the younger members, the smells of delicious dinner wafting in from the kitchen, and the energy is so high that your mood lifts even higher. 

Everything just feels so happy and light. 

All of the boys seem excited that you’re moving in with them, the Dreamies included, and when Taeil had finished working on his part of dinner, he’d come out of the kitchen and joined in the conversation, mentioning that his room could be yours now too. 

“You basically have already moved in, right? My room never feels quite right when you’re not in there.” His smile stretches wide, and your heart swells like a hot air balloon, filled with warmth and love for him. 

Jaehyun and Jaemin are finishing up in the kitchen, but everyone else is standing or sitting around in the living room area of the house, and that’s when you hear it.

“Uh, what the fuck is this?” 

A voice breaks through the already loud volume of the room, and you turn to look, just as every other head in the room does, swiveling in unison to see Haechan standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Your heart drops out your ass as you see what he’s referring to.

The test.

You forgot to throw it away in the excitement.

The room falls entirely silent. Half of the heads turn back to you. Haechan stands there, holding your pregnancy test with several layers of toilet paper. 

This isn’t how you wanted this to happen. Not all at once. Not in front of the younger members.

And then.

Jaehyun pops his head out of the kitchen, looking around. “Why’d it just get so quiet? What’s--?” And then he sees Haechan, sees what he’s holding, and notices how everyone else in the room is looking at you. You could deny it, pretend like it’s not yours, but what’s the point? A few of them already know, and they’ll all know soon enough.

“Surprise!” Your voice sounds weak though you try to make it cheerful. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant?” Jaehyun’s jaw drops.

“She’s pregnant?” Hoarse whispers repeat around the room. 

“Yes.” You sink back into the sofa, wishing you could dissolve. This isn’t how you wanted them all to find out, but now they know. All of them. Your boyfriends and the younger boys. 

Doyoung takes your hand, stroking his thumb over your knuckles. “It’s a good thing,” he says softly to you, and then louder to the general collection of boyfriends and younger members, he says, “Her being pregnant is a good thing. We can do this.”

“Of course we can do this.” Jaehyun walks over, edging around several of the boys to be able to reach you. “Was that ever really in question?” He kneels down in front of you and takes your other hand. He presses a gentle kiss to your fingers, turns your palm over, and kisses there too. “I love you.”

“You know it might not be yours, right, Jae?” Johnny says from where he sits a few feet away. “It could be any one of ours.”

“I know. That doesn’t matter.” Jaehyun squeezes your hand. “Does that matter to any of you? Didn’t we all enter into this relationship knowing that there were multiple others involved? Of course this was always something that could happen.”

Mark laughs sarcastically, and you look over at him. He’s staring at Jaehyun, anger simmering in his eyes. “Wasn’t it you that caused this relationship to fall apart several months ago, Jaehyun? Because you couldn’t handle the thought of sharing her with us anymore? But now what? You’re just perfectly fine with this? No temper tantrum, telling her that she has to choose one of us now?” Mark’s voice burns angrily,

Jaehyun pushes to his feet, turning to Mark, looking like he’s ready to fight.

You put a hand on his arm. “Please don’t. Don’t fight about this, any of you.” You throw a look around the room, quelling any other arguments that might rise from any of the others. In doing so, you catch sight of the younger members looking awkwardly around at each other and the drama unfolding before them.

You stand up, putting a hand on Jaehyun and attempting to propel him down into the seat you’d just left. He falls back, still glaring over at Mark.

“All of you, I want you to listen to me. Today has been a lot more dramatic than I planned. I took that test over there today.” You point over at where Haechan is still standing, pinching the pregnancy test between his fingers as if it’s diseased or something. “All of this is just as new to me as it is to you. I don’t know which of you is the father, I don’t care which of you is the father. I’m just sorry to you boys that aren’t in this relationship for having to hear all about this too.”

“It’s okay, noona,” Chenle says, “It’s not like you being pregnant is anything strange or unexpected. We’re not ignorant of everything that goes on between all of you, you know. Right?” He nudges Jisung beside him with his elbow, and Jisung just sinks awkwardly back into his seat and attempts to hide the blush that rises to his cheeks. Chenle laughs, “I bet Taeil hyung’s the dad, I mean, you’re in his room almost every single night you’re here, don’t pretend like all you do is sleep in there.”

Now it’s your turn to blush. WinWin claps a hand over Chenle’s mouth before he can say anything else to embarrass you.

You fight to suppress your blush as you continue to address all of your boyfriends gathered here. “So this is something very new, very big, and I know that it might just change how this relationship can continue. If any of you don’t want to be a part of this now, I understand. I don’t expect you all to be happy about this, to want this, or to be okay if this baby isn’t yours.” Now you look back at Jaehyun. 

Everyone in this relationship knows that Jaehyun’s had a thing for telling you that he wants to knock you up with his baby. He’s not been as vocal about it when the others are around, but it’s come out a few times. He’s had several bouts of jealousy. He’s made it obvious that he wants you, wants a baby with you, and now you’re worried that if this baby doesn’t carry his DNA it could ruin everything between you and him, despite what he says now.

“I love you all, and I understand that the future has just changed monumentally, and that will be difficult for some of you to handle.” You look around the room, gaze snagging on Hendery who’s now sitting there anxiously biting at his nails as he listens to you speak, then you see Taeil staring down at his hands silently, and finally you look at Taeyong whose face is frozen in a look that’s somewhere between excited and scared.

The room falls silent then, and it’s only when Kun stands up at last, and says, “Dinner’s ready,” that the awkward feeling in the room breaks a bit as everyone goes to eat.

You can’t remember the last time Mark took you on a date, a real proper date. 

He’s dressed nicely, picked you up like a gentleman at your place with only one little comment about how much he dislikes your apartment and can’t wait for you to move in with them, and then Mark takes you out to a proper dinner, with a fancy dessert. Mark holds your hand under the table, his fingers fidgeting with yours, thumb stroking over your knuckles in what is probably meant to be a soothing manner, but after about five solid minutes of it, you have to free your hand before the skin gets chafed.

Mark just laughs a little and then gulps at his glass of water. You don’t think too much of his nervous habits. Every date you go on with him in public, Mark always acts very nervous and paranoid about being spotted by a fan or someone who recognizes him. The last thing he or any of the boys want is for you to be dragged into the chaos that is their public lives. Especially now.

After dinner and dessert you kinda just want to head home. The cute outfit you wore is beginning to pinch in places and you’re just plain sleepy. You think dragging Mark into your apartment he hates so much, bringing him into your bed to sleep together (literally just sleep; you’re already yawning at the dinner table), might just be the best end to this date night.

But Mark has other plans. 

“There’s this light sculpture exhibit thing,” Mark says, once more fiddling with your fingers. “One of the stylist noona’s was talking about it earlier; she said it’s really pretty, and it’s not going to be there for much longer. I just thought you might like to see it?”

It does sound lovely, so you agree, but when you’re walking out of the restaurant where you had dinner, you yawn again. A big yawn, and you rest your head on Mark’s shoulder. He looks at you for a few long moments.

“The lights will still be there for the rest of the week. Maybe we should get you home to sleep.” He sighs softly, reaching a hand up to caress your cheek.

You can’t argue with that, and you just offer up, “We can go in a couple night, bring some of the others with us.”

Mark makes a sound of agreement. “Johnny’s been looking for something to do for a new episode of JCC. We could go look at the lights, I guess. He’d like that.”

You doze on the way back to your apartment, and by the time you arrive, you’re feeling a little more rested, though still there’s a tiredness rooted deep within you. Mark walks inside with you, stepping in before you, walking through your apartment to turn on the lights.

“Checking for boogeymen?” You tease when you notice him peeking into corners. You toe out of your shoes and rub at the back of your neck as you cross the floor toward him. “If you’re so worried about me, you can stay tonight?”

Mark bites his bottom lip and takes your hand in one of his. “I could definitely do that. I don’t think you’ve ever asked me to stay here with you before. That’s exciting.” He fidgets, looking around the room once more, his eyes lingering on your bedroom door.

You roll your eyes in a lighthearted way. “You’re ridiculous. You asked me to move in with you guys, but you’re excited about me asking you to spend the night with me?”

Mark smiles, his nose scrunching up adorably for a moment before his face suddenly smooths over, suddenly serious as he clears his throat. “Yeah, actually, on that topic, I have something else I want to ask you.”

You raise your eyebrows, giving him the go-ahead with a little nod.

Mark swallows hard, and he says, “Well, you know I love you. A lot. That I’ve told you that I can picture a future with you, and the idea of having you right there at home with me, with us, is exactly what I want. And that was before I knew about... about you being pregnant. What you said the other night about this changing things, you’re definitely right about that.”

Your heart suddenly picks up, pounding as you listen to his words. You’re not exactly sure you like the sound of this, especially with those last few words. Thus far, in the last several days since the big reveal happened, nothing has really changed. And you certainly didn’t think that Mark would be the first one to give you his decision on things.

“Baby,” Mark’s voice cracks a little. “I don’t want to have to worry about anything in the future. I don’t want you to have to worry either. I love you so much, and the other night I was thinking about the future, about you, about the baby, and really it seemed to me that there’s only one true next step for me to take.” 

Mark takes a deep breath, and you watch as Mark begins to sink down in front of you. 

“Baby, will you marry me?”

**a/n:** so, go figure, she was pregnant. It was only a matter of time really. The next part should be out much sooner than this one was since I do mostly have it finished already since this almost turned out to be like 28k words or something ridiculous like that, the next one just needs a few tweaks, maybe I’ll have it up by next weekend hopefully. I kinda felt like this one turned out kinda short, because there’s only really the one smut scene, but I promise the next one has much more. 

As usual, please let me know what you thought! Comments, tags, reblogs, everything is appreciated 💗

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** so, go figure, she was pregnant. It was only a matter of time really. I kinda felt like this one turned out kinda short, because there’s only really the one smut scene, but I promise the next one has much more. 
> 
> As usual, please let me know what you thought! Comments, kudos, shares, everything is appreciated 💗


End file.
